Excuse Me!
by PuckleberryGeek
Summary: Mike breaks up with Tina because he loves Rachel as he has since like; forever. How does she react to this? .. Not very well. Berrofsky, Puckleberry and Pezberry friendship with Cherry couple. Finn-bashing and Tina-bashing.. Just a little Cherry oneshot.


_A.N: Just a little Cherry Oneshot. I **LOVE **them together! .. I like Puckleberry a little better, But I still love them ;) It's a lot Tina-hating, a lot Finn-hating and a lot Quinn-hating .. Though, on the bright side, it's a lot of Rachel-loving, a lot of Puck-loving, a lot of Mike-loving and a lot of Karofsky-loving! ;) .. Hope you enjoy it! .. Remember; Read and Review! ;) 3 .._

_Just to let you know;_

**_- Rachel never got slushied. She wasn't popular, but she never got slushied as she had always been friends with Puck, Mike and Karofsky._**

**_- Tina is going to be HATED. It's not that I don't like her, it's just I don't like her with Mike.. Simple. ;)_**

**_- Karofsky has never once bullied Rachel. Him, Rachel and Puck are Best Buds. ;) .. They grew up together in this Fanfic :)_**

* * *

><p>"Tina .. I don't think I want to do <em>us, <em>anymore.." Mike whispered slowly, as they were studying in the library.

"Excuse me? .. I think I just heard you wrong, I thought you just basically said you wanted to break up with me? .. I heard wrong, R_ight_?" Tina whispered loudly, and really angrily.. If he was telling the truth, it scared him quite a bit. To be honest, him and Tina weren't getting along like they used to. They used to be _so _in love, but now he looked at her and he didn't like her, at all. I mean, he really _Hated_ her. All she did was bully him into doing things he didn't want to do.

Things like;

- Not letting him dance as much as he used to, because she wasn't that good at dancing. (And by saying "She wasn't that good" .. he mean't she was _Crap!_..)

- Only letting him eat what she wanted him to eat and at certain times, as well. He wanted to eat what_ he _wanted to eat and when _he _wanted to eat!.

- And the thing that really made him _Hate_ her, was that she wouldn't let him hang out with Rachel. Rachel; -His bestfriend, -His Partner-in-crime and most of all -The Girl He _Loved. _To tell the truth, he was only with Tina, because she was with Frankenteen... Yes, that's right... Finn. _Freaking._ Hudson.

What was so good about him anyway? .. He controlled her life as much as Tina did his.

She wasn't allowed with any of her friends who were boys, and sometimes even girls. Santana and Puck were strong No-No's for Rachel to even be allowed to to look at.

Her and Santana had formed at strong friendship after sectionals when Rachel stuck up for her. After that, they became inseprable. Brittany was still friends with the two, but Rachel soon became the better best friend when Brittany was spending all of her time with Artie and not with Santana and Rachel and her and Puck had always been really close.

But she still listened to his demands. At one time, They didn't know if they were right, but they were pretty sure Finn had been hitting her. He always denied it, but when Rachel turned up to school with bruises, and was questioned about it, she just cried and ran away. They even called her Dad's and told them about it. Pauly (The more _Muscular _(Well, you could say that, or you could say he was a_** Beast!**_)of the two Berry fathers) got pretty angry, and they told us not to do anything about it because he didn't want us getting into trouble, and hung up. That's when we thought Rachel's dad's had been the one's hitting her, but then when Finn turned up to school the next day, bruised everywhere. We think Pauly had taken care of it. He was so intimidating, that he probably scared Finn into doing it all to _himself_, though Rachel's closest friends were also really close to both of her parents.

"Will you be quiet? .. This is a place of peace and quiet and you are disturbing the other students!.." Mrs Simpson shouted at Tina.

"Don't mind us! .. This is just getting intresting, has anyone got any popcorn?" Karofsky shouted from where he was studying with Rachel and Puck, to the whole of the library, which seemed to be filled full of Jocks and Cheerleaders studying for the _major_ end of year test next week. Puck laughed and high-fived him but Rachel hit them both of them on the back of the head and walked up to Tina.

"Tina, I don't want to get involved, but I think you should quieten down a little.. I mean, people are studyi.."

Before Rachel got to finish what she was going to say, something inside Tina clicked... She now knew why Mike had broken up with her .. It was because he loved Rachel.

* * *

><p>"<em>IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU STUPID BITCH! .. GO CRY TO YOUR MOM! .. OH WAIT, SHE DIDN'T WANT YOU, YOU WHORE<em>!.." Tina screamed at Rachel, who now had a broken nose, split lip and a black eye after Tina had _attacked_ her. Rachel wasn't even listening, she just zoned off while everyone else who was present in the library was trying to help her.. But everything came to a stand-still when Santana entered the room, even Tina stopped struggling in Karofsky's arms when she saw Santana was looking super _pissed _and walking towards her_._.

"How _Fucking _DARE You!.. You think Rachel's to blame for all this? .. No, it's you, you stupid, ugly BITCH!.." She said Punching her in the face, letting Tina fly to the floor and scream in pain, before she continued "Mike never loved you! .. He _HATED _you! .. He only agreed to go out with you because you were annoying the _shit_ out of him, following him around like a lost puppy!.. Mike has always loved Rachel and Rachel has always loved him!. You and Finn are only little, unfortunate bumps in the road and I've had enough standing by, watching it all _Fucking _happen!" She screamed before she _Jumped _on Tina and started tearing out her hair, clawing at her face and slapping her everywhere.

"_ENOUGH!" _

Everyone jumped as Rachel's broken voice pierced the air.

"Santana, your my bestfriend, but as much as I like to see you beating the crap out of Tina, I'm going to have to kindly ask you to stop.." She said, facing Santana.

When Santana saw what that ... _Bitch_ had done to Rach's face, she just had to punch her one final time. That final blow was enough to knock her unconcious, then she stood up, walked over to Rachel and gave her the biggest hug and started crying.

"I'm _so _sorry I wasn't here to stop her sooner.." Santana said sobbing for her bestfriend.

"San, it's okay! .. don't feel bad! I'm fine, just a little bruised and bloodied, okay?.." Santana just nodded and continued hugging her bestfriend.

"Ohh, Man-hands finally got what was coming to her .. Good for whoever gave it to her." Quinn laughed.

Everyone turned around, not only to see 'the Mega - Bitch'; (_A.N: A little Drop Dead Fred Quote there ;D) _but to also see Finn standing next to her, holding her hand not even looking ashamed.

Rachel looked mortified at Finn, and he even had the _nerve_ to just smirk straight back.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You were never a good girlfriend, Rachel. All you did was talk and you never gave it up for me ... And let's face it, who would choose _you_ when they could have Quinn? .." He said laughing, (might as well of been in her face..) while Quinn just stood there, smirking it up and then grabbing ahold of his face, then kissing him hard.. As if to mock Rachel.

That was it .. Mike, Karofsky, Puck and pretty much ever other boy in the room _flew _at Finn and started to beat the crap out of him, while Quinn had around 5 girls cornering her and the others took Rachel to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

It was strange for Rachel. She knew she wasn't popular .. So why was everyone sticking up for her?.

The truth was that it was a known highschool fact; Never flaunt your relationship infront of your ex's face and certaintly _never_ taunt them about it .. Especially when they've just been beaten up... Well, that last bit was just added, but in this case, it seemed it was neccesary.

"_I_ would.." Mike said, answering Finn's earlier question of "Who would choose you when they could have Quinn?" .. Of course, after he had his fair share of giving Finn his beating.

"You would? .." Rachel asked quietly, as she had just stepped into the room around the time Finn went unconcious.

"I would, if you'd let me, of course .." Mike said slowely, walking over to her.

Rachel just grabbed his face and pulled him towards her and kissed him .. But then pulling away quicky, holding her broken nose.

"This moment would be _so _better if I didn't have a black eye, split lip and a broken nose.." she said laughing a little..

"I think you look beautiful .." Mike said looking her straight in the eyes.

She just smiled at him, then he kissed her tenderly and there was even some low whistles and some applause.. before we heard Principle Figgins shout;

"What Is Going On Here?.."

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks, Tina , Finn and Quinn was hated by everyone, Mike and Rachel became official and Rachel was back to her normal self, talking to everyone.. not scared to interact.<p>

Finn _soon_ became jealous and tried to break them up, but it obviously didn't work .. Using Rachel's very own words ; "You always want what you can't have you selfish _asshole!._"

* * *

><p>Ten years later;<p>

"Michael Joshua Chang, do you take Rachel Barbara Berry to be your wife?"

"I sure do!" He said as everyone laughed a little.

"And Rachel Barbara Berry, do you take Michael Joshua Chang to be your husband?"

"I think I do." She said, smirking.

"Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace..."

The question was met with silence for a couple of seconds before the church doors burst open to reveal .. Finn and Tina.

"We do!"

Ohh Great.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Guys! .. Thank you for Reading! .. I hope you enjoyed it!.. Please; Read and Review! ;)<em>


End file.
